fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Taco Mia To Go!
Papa's Taco Mia To Go! is the fifth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on January 31, 2017. It was released on March 21, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone! Whew, it’s been almost two long months since our last sneak peek. But have no fear, because our latest preview is here: Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! This app will be coming to iPhones and Android phones. We have been hard at work on this game for awhile, and we are excited to finally start showing it off. Stay tuned for more Sneak Peeks of Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! Description It's a flavor fiesta in this new version of Papa's Taco Mia, with gameplay and controls reimagined for iPhone and iPod Touch! You'll need to multitask between four areas of the taco shop, with new controls designed to work just right in the palm of your hand. Head to the Order Station to take orders from your zany customers in the lobby. Switch to the Grill Station to cook, flip and cut meats before pouring them into taco shells. Move to the Build Station to add a variety of toppings to your tasty tacos. Jump to the Chip Station to fill a basket with chips, and choose a delicious salsa or dip to complete the meal. Each station is a hands-on experience, where you'll need to drag, swipe, and tap your way through the taco-crafting process. Keep your customers happy to earn more points and level up. As your level rises, you'll unlock new toppings for the shop, and new customers will start visiting the taqueria! Well-crafted tacos will also earn you tips to spend in the Shop, and Mini-Game Tickets to use in the daily Mini-Game! Game Features *Hands-on taco shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving chips and dip *Earn and master 40 unique Special Recipes *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own ingredients *Buy upgrades, furniture, and posters using your in-game tips *Play 7 different Mini-Games using your earned tickets to win prizes *Decorate your shop in the Lobby Editor *108 customers to unlock with unique orders *90 in-game achievements Previews *'01/31/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa’s Taco Mia To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8989 *'02/08/2017:' Sneak Peek: Here Comes the Carnival! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9010 *'02/16/2017:' Sneak Peak: Specials To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9040 *'02/21/2017:' Sneak Peek: Grill Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9059 *'02/28/2017:' Sneak Peek: Build Station and a Surprise! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9079 *'03/07/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Chip Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9098 *'03/14/2017:' Sneak Peek: Papa's Taco Mia: Launching Next Week! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9116 *'03/21/2017: '''Papa's Taco Mia To Go! is released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9148 Customers * Penny (Tutorial) * Greg (After Tutorial) * Maggie/Mitch (Random) * Wally (Random) * Kingsley (Random) * Bruna Romano (Random) * Clair (Random) * Tohru (Time) * Janana (Time) * Little Edoardo (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Brody (Time) * Trishna (Time) * Yui (Time) * Koilee (Time) * Perri (Time) * Bertha (Time) * Mayor Mallow (Time) * Crystal (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Rhonda (Time) * Austin (Time) * Gremmie (Time) * Sue (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Radlynn (Time) * Skyler (Time) * Edna (Time) * Kayla (Time) * Wylan B (Time) * Vicky (Time) * Kenji (Time) * Pinch Hitwell (Time) * Hacky Zak (Time) * Nevada (Time) * Zoe (Day 2) * Whiff (Rank 2) * Yippy (Rank 3) * Timm (Rank 4) * Rita (Rank 5) * Boomer (Rank 6) * Matt (Rank 7) * Lisa (Rank 8) * Ember (Rank 9) * Nick (Rank 10) * Prudence (Rank 11) * Olga (Rank 12) * Hugo (Rank 13) * Wendy (Rank 14) * Vincent (Rank 15) * Johnny (Rank 16) * Hank (Rank 17) * Emmlette (Rank 18) * James (Rank 19) * Cooper (Rank 20) * Willow (Rank 21) * Ninjoy (Rank 22) * Marty (Rank 23) * Professor Fitz (Rank 24) * Olivia (Rank 25) * Sienna (Rank 26) * Taylor (Rank 27) * Mary (Rank 28) * Steven (Rank 29) * Scooter (Rank 30) * Santa (Rank 31) * Cecilia (Rank 32) * Chester (Rank 33) * Hope (Rank 34) * Tony (Rank 35) * Xolo (Rank 36) * Franco (Rank 37) * Peggy (Rank 38) * Connor (Rank 39) * Iggy (Rank 40) * Scarlett (Rank 41) * Carlo Romano (Rank 42) * Sarge Fan (Rank 43) * Clover (Rank 44) * Roy (Rank 45) * Georgito (Rank 46) * Elle (Rank 47) * Julep (Rank 48) * Shannon (Rank 49) * Doan (Rank 50) * Cletus (Rank 51) * Mandi (Rank 52) * Mindy (Rank 53) * Captain Cori (Rank 54) * Rudy (Rank 55) * Foodini (Rank 56) * Deano (Rank 57) * Big Pauly (Rank 58) * Ivy (Rank 59) * Sasha (Rank 60) * Utah (Rank 61) * Chuck (Rank 62) * Kahuna (Rank 63) * Alberto (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Robby (Monday) *Akari (Tuesday) *Allan (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Rico (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Ripley Holidays *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Boomer at Rank 6 (Favored by Boomer, Matt, Lisa, Ember, Nick, Tohru, Janana, Bruna Romano and Greg) *BavariaFest (August) - Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 11 (Favored by Prudence, Olga, Hugo, Wendy, Vincent, Little Edoardo, Gino Romano, Ripley and Timm) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 16 (Favored by Johnny, Hank, Emmlette, James, Cooper, Yippy, Brody and Trishna) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Willow at Rank 21 (Favored by Willow, Yui, Koilee, Perri, Ninjoy, Marty, Professor Fitz and Olivia) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna at Rank 26 (Favored by Sienna, Mayor Mallow, Bertha, Taylor, Mary, Steven, and Scooter) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa at Rank 31 (Favored by Santa, Crystal, Cherissa, Cecilia, Chester, Hope, and Tony) *New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36 (Favored by Xolo, Rhonda, Austin, Gremmie, Franco, Peggy, Connor, and Iggy) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 41 (Favored by Scarlett, Sue, Duke Gotcha, Radlynn, Carlo Romano, Sarge Fan, Clover, and Roy) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito at Rank 46 (Favored by Georgito, Edna, Skyler, Elle, Julep, Shannon, and Doan) *Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 51 (Favored by Cletus, Kingsley, Wally, Kayla, Wylan B, Vicky, Mindy, Mandi, Captain Cori, and Rudy) *Big Top Carnival (May) - Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 56 (Favored by Foodini, Kenji, Pinch Hitwell, Deano, Big Pauly, Ivy, and Sasha) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah at Rank 61 (Favored by Utah, Penny, Hacky Zak, Nevada, Chuck, Kahuna, Alberto, and Papa Louie) Mini-games * Pop Dart * Slider Escape * Rico's Chiliworks * Spin N' Sauce * Mitch's Mess * Pizza Pachinko * Jojo's Burger Slots Ingredients Shells * Hard Taco Shell (Start) * Soft Taco Shell (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 4) * Pita Bread (Unlocked with Vincent at Rank 15) * Azul Ranch Taco (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 34) Meats * Beef (Start) * Chicken (Unlocked With Zoe at Day 2) * Pork (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 10) * Steak (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 25) Toppings and Sauces * Lettuce (Start) * Tomatoes (Start) * Onions (Start) * Cheese (Start) * Guacamole (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Mild Sauce (Start) * Sour Cream (Start) * White Rice (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 3) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 9) * Peppers (Unlocked with James at Rank 19) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked with Cooper at Rank 20) * Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 24) * Ancho Chile Sauce (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 30) * Queso Blanco (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 35) * Verde Sauce (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 44) * Brown Rice (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 50) * BlazeBerry Sauce (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 55) Chips * Traditional Chips (Start) * Chili Lime Tortillas (Start) * Blue Corn Chips (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 2) * Multigrain Chips (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 14) * Spicy Twists (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 39) * Fiesta Chips (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 45) * Nacho Cheese Chips (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 59) * Pepperjack Rounds (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 65) Dips/Salsas * Guacamole (Start) * Refried Beans (Start) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 5) * Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa (Unlocked with Steven at Rank 29) * Queso Blanco (Unlocked with Tony at Rank 35) * Salsa Picante (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 40) * Chile Serrano Salsa (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 49) * Garlic Chipotle Dip (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 54) * Pico de Gallo (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one taco shell, one meat, two toppings and one sauce. Shop Upgrades * '''Doorbell' ($15) You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. * Stove Booster (3) ($120) Hold down the booster to cook your food faster. * Beef Alarm ($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing beef. * Chicken Alarm ($90) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing chicken. * Pork Alarm ($120) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing pork. * Steak Alarm ($150) Sets an alarm for cutting, and removing steak. * Holiday Meat Alarm ($150) Sets an alarm for flipping, cutting, and removing holiday meats. * Gold Knife ($150) Cuts meats twice as fast. * Gold Spatula ($150) Flips meats twice as fast. * Special Sign ($250) More customers will order Today's Special! Specials Ranks Trivia * This is the first To Go! Gameria to feature Specials. * This game has the exact same Specials as Papa's Taco Mia HD. * It was announced that beginning with this game, all app restaurant-time management games will introduce a brand new customer. * It's the first To Go gameria (not including Pizzeria To Go), that doesn't have a switch option in the Build Station. * It is the first gameria since Papa's Cupcakeria HD to feature badges. * No time customers are unlocked after Cherissa until you unlock Rhonda during New Year. * Either Hacky Zak or Nevada can be your last customers as they're the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. * Even though there are no "Style B" outfits in this game, some customers will wear holiday outfits, specifically those who are unlocked during the first day of the new holiday.. Gallery Blog_announce-tmtg.jpg Blog banner-tmtg.jpg Sneakpeek tacomiatg1.jpg sneakpeek_020817.png carnita.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg3.jpg Sneakpeek_tacomiatg4.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg5.png bigtop.jpg Blog specials 01.jpg blog_specials_02.jpg blog_specials_03.jpg blog_specials_04.jpg blog_specials_05.jpg TMG_Grill 1.jpg TMG_Grill 2.jpg TMG_Grill 3.jpg TMG_Grill 4.jpg TMG_Grill 5.jpg blog_grill_06.jpg Blog_build01.jpg Newcustomer.jpg|Who's this??? A new customer will her debut in Taco Mia to Go! blog_chips01.jpg blog_chips02.jpg blog_chips03.jpg blog_chips04.jpg TTG Preview 2.jpg TTG Preview 4.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg2.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg32.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg42.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg5.jpg sneakpeek_tacomiatg6.jpg Tmtgapp_icon_small.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! official app logo. TMtogo skyscraper.jpg|The Taco Mia! to Go "Skyscraper" Tmtglaunchdate.jpg TMTG Launch.jpg|Taco Mia To Go is OUT!!!! Tmtggameicon.jpg More Taco Shell.png|When you have more shells, you can drog them! Duke Gotcha PTMTG! Promotion.png|PTMTG! Duke Gotcha Approved! Kayla PTMTG! Promotion.png|PTMTG! Kayla Approved! Foodiniapproved.png|PTMTG! Foodini Approved! Jananaapproved.png|PTMTG! Janana Approved! Wylan B PTMTG! Promotion.png|PTMTG! Wylan B Approved! Boomerapproved.png|PTMTG! Boomer Approved! Ricoapproved.png|PTMTG! Rico Approved! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games